Haman (Islam)
Haman (Also known as Haman the Agagite המן האגגי, or Haman the evil המן הרשע) is the main antagonist in the Book of Esther, who, according to Old Testament tradition, was a 5th Century BC noble and vizier of the Persian empire under King Ahasuerus, traditionally identified as Artaxerxes II . ). As his name indicates, Haman was a descendant of Agag, the king of the Amalekites, a people who were wiped out by King David by God's command.http://www.jewishencyclopedia.com/view.jsp?artid=156&letter=H Haman in the Hebrew Bible ]] :See also: Haman in rabbinic literature. Haman is described as the son of Hammedatha the Agagite. In the story, Haman and his wife Zeresh instigate a plot to kill all of the Jews of ancient Persia. Haman attempts to convince Ahasuerus to order the killing of Mordecai and all the Jews of the lands he ruled. The plot is foiled by Queen Esther, the king's recent wife, who is herself a Jew. Haman is hanged from the gallowsthat had originally been built to hang Mordechai. The dead bodies of his ten sons Parshandatha, Dalphon, Aspatha, Poratha, Adalia, Aridatha, Parmashta, Arisai, Aridai and Vaizatha (or Vajezatha), are also hanged after they die in battle trying to kill the Jews (Esther 9:5-14). : After these things the king Ahasuerus promoted Haman the son of Hammedatha the Agagite, and advanced him, and set his seat above all the princes who were with him. And all the king's servants, who were in the king's gate, bowed, and did obeisance to Haman; for the king had so commanded concerning him. But Mordechai did not bow, or do him obeisance. (Esther, 3:1-2)Esther - Chapter 3 - Esther :And When Haman saw that Mordechai did not bow or do him obedience, then Haman was full of wrath. But he disdained to lay hands on Mordechai alone; for they had told him of the people of Mordechai; so that Haman sought to destroy all the Jews who were throughout the whole kingdom of Ahasuerus, the people of Mordechai''. (Esther, 3:5-6)'' Queen Esther, learning that her people are in danger, risks her own life to spare the Jews living in Ancient Persia. :King Ahasuerus asked Queen Esther, "Who is he? Where is the man who has dared to do such a thing?" 6 Esther said, "The adversary and enemy is this vile Haman." Then Haman was terrified before the king and queen. 7 The king got up in a rage, left his wine and went out into the palace garden. But Haman, realizing that the king had already decided his fate, stayed behind to beg Queen Esther for his life. 8 Just as the king returned from the palace garden to the banquet hall, Haman was falling on the couch where Esther was reclining. The king exclaimed, "Will he even molest the queen while she is with me in the house?" 9 As soon as the word left the king's mouth, they covered Haman's face. 9 Then Harbona, one of the eunuchs attending the king, said, "A gallows 50 feet b high stands by Haman's house. He had it made for Mordecai, who spoke up to help the king." 10 The king said, "Hang him on it!" 10 So they hanged Haman on the gallows he had prepared for Mordecai. Then the king's fury subsided.'' (Esther, 7:6-10)Esther - Chapter 7 - Esther'' :9 Then Harbona, one of the king's eunuchs, said, "Haman has set up a sharpened pole that stands seventy-five feet tall in his own courtyard. He intended to use it to impale Mordecai, the man who saved the king from assassination." "Then impale Haman on it!" the king ordered. 10 So they impaled Haman on the pole he had set up for Mordecai, and the king's anger subsided.New Living Translation: Discover The NLT - Scripture Search Haman in other Jewish sources Midrash In Rabbinical tradition, Haman is considered an archetype of evil and persecutor of the Jews. Having attempted to exterminate the Jews of Persia, and rendering himself thereby their worst enemy, Haman naturally became the center of many Talmudic legends. Being at one time in extreme want, he sold himself as a slave to Mordechai (Meg. 15a). He was a barber at Kefar Karzum for the space of twenty-two years (ib. 16a). Haman had an idolatrous image embroidered on his garments, so that those who bowed to him at command of the king bowed also to the image (Esth. R. vii.). Haman was also an astrologer, and when he was about to fix the time for the genocide of the Jews he first cast lots to ascertain which was the most auspicious day of the week for that purpose. Each day, however, proved to be under some influence favorable to the Jews. He then sought to fix the month, but found that the same was true of each month; thus, Nisan was favorable to the Jews because of the Passover sacrifice; Iyyar, because of the small Passover. But when he arrived at Adar he found that its zodiacal sign was Pisces, and he said, "Now I shall be able to swallow them as fish which swallow one another" (Esth. R. vii.; Targ. Sheni iii.). Haman had 365 counselors, but the advice of none was so good as that of his wife, Zeresh. She induced Haman to build a gallows for Mordechai, assuring him that this was the only way in which he would be able to prevail over his enemy, for hitherto the just had always been rescued from every other kind of death. As God foresaw that Haman himself would be hanged on the gallows He asked which tree would volunteer to serve as the instrument of death. Each tree, declaring that it was used for some holy purpose, objected to being soiled by the unclean body of Haman. Only the thorn-tree could find no excuse, and therefore offered itself for a gallows (Esth. R. ix.; Midr. Abba Gorion vii., ed. Buber, Wilna, 1886; in Targum Sheni this is narrated somewhat differently). Haman's lineage is given in the Targum Sheni as follows: "Haman the son of Hammedatha the Agagite, son of Srach, son of Buza, son of Iphlotas, son of Dyosef, son of Dyosim, son of Prome, son of Ma'dei, son of Bla'akan, son of Intimrom, son of Harirom, son of Sh'gar, son of Nigar, son of Farmashta, son of Vayezatha, son of Agag, son of Sumki, son of Amalek, son of the concubine of Eliphaz, firstborn son of Esau". There are apparently several generations omitted between Agag, who was executed by Samuel the prophet in the time of King Saul. and Amalek, who lived several hundred years earlier. Josephus Haman is mentioned by Josephus in his Antiquities of the Jews. Josephus' account of the story is drawn from the Septuagint translation of the Book of Esther and from other Greek and Jewish sources, some no longer extant. Septuagint In the LXX, Haman is called a 'Macedonian' by Artaxerxes (see Esther 16:10). Scholars have had two different explanations for this naming. 1. Macedonian was used to replace the word 'Mede', and emphasises this when he also says that there was no Persian blood in him. (In practice the Persians and the Medes co-ruled an empire, but there was great friction between them.) 2. Another opinion is that Artaxerxes was calling him a Macedonian Spy, due to his insistence on causing civil war within Persia between the Jews and the Persians. Purim traditions The Jewish holiday of Purim commemorates the story of the deliverance of the Jews and the defeat of Haman. On that day, the Book of Esther is read publicly and much noise and tumult is raised at every mention of his name. A special noisemaker called a gragger is used to express disdain for Haman. Pastry known as Oznei Haman (אוזני המן, lit. Ears of Haman) are traditionally eaten on this day. Etymology and meaning of the name The name has been equated with the Persian name Omanes''Encyclopedia Judaica CD-ROM Edition 1.0 1997, ''Haman recorded by Greek historians. Several etymologies have been proposed for it: It has been associated with the Persian word Hamayun meaning "illustrious". (naming dictionaries typically list it as meaning "magnificent"), or with the sacred drink Haoma. or with the Persian name Vohuman meaning "good thoughts".Jacob Hoschander, The Book of Esther in the Light of History, Oxford University Press, 1923 The 19th century Bible critic Jensen associated it with the Elamite god Humban, a view dismissed by later scholars.A Critical and Exegetical Commentary on the Book of Esther, Lewis Bayles Paton, The Biblical World, Vol. 33, No. 2 (Feb., 1909) See also *Haman (Islam) References * de:Haman fa:هامان (کتاب مقدس) fr:Haman (Bible) he:המן האגגי nl:Haman pl:Haman pt:Hamã ru:Аман (Библия) sv:Haman (Bibeln) yi:המן Haman Haman, Kuran’dan anladığımız kadarı ile Firavun’un yanında olan bir kişi, muhtemelen bir tür "ikinci adam"dır. O da Firavun gibi enaniyetli ve azgın olduğundan onunla aynı safta yer almış ve Firavun’un destekçisi olmuştur. Hz. Musa peygamberlik görevi ile kavmine geldiğinde Haman da Firavun ile birlikte onu yalanlamıştır: Andolsun, biz Musa’yı ayetlerimizle ve apaçık bir delille gönderdik; Firavun’a, Haman’a ve Karun’a. Ama onlar: (Bu,) Yalan söyleyen bir büyücüdür" dediler. Böylece, o, katımızdan kendilerine bir hak ile geldiği zaman, dediler ki: "Onunla birlikte iman edenlerin erkek çocuklarını öldürün; kadınlarını ise sağ bırakın." Ancak kafirlerin hileli-düzeni boşa çıkmakta olandan başkası değildir. (Mümin Suresi, 23-25) Firavun Allah’a karşı azgın ve çirkin bir tavır sergilerken, Haman da her zaman onun yanında yer almış ve ona destek olmuştur. Hatta Firavun’un en çarpık mantık örgülerini o da paylaşmış ve kendisinden istediği herşeyi yerine getirmiştir. Ayetlerde Firavun’un (Allah’ı tenzih ederiz) Allah’ı görmek için Haman’dan kendisini göğe yükseltecek bir kule yapmasını istediğinden bahsedilmektedir: Firavun dedi ki: "Ey önde gelenler sizin için benden başka bir ilah olduğunu bilmiyorum. Ey Haman çamurun üstünde bir ateş yak da bana yüksekçe bir kule inşa et belki Musa’nın ilahına çıkarım çünkü gerçekten ben onu yalancılardan sanıyorum." (Kasas Suresi, 38) Ancak Allah’ı ve elçisini kibirinden dolayı tanımak istemeyen Haman’ın sonu da yoluna uyduğu kişilerle -şeytan ve Firavun- aynı olmuş; Allah onu da Firavun gibi helak ederek büyüklenmesinin kaçınılmaz sonucunu tattırmıştır: Karun’u, Firavun’u ve Haman’ı da (yıkıma uğrattık). Andolsun, Musa onlara apaçık delillerle gelmişti, ancak yeryüzünde büyüklendiler. Oysa onlar (azabtan kurtulup) geçecek değillerdi. İşte biz, onların her birini kendi günahıyla yakalayıverdik. Böylece onlardan kiminin üstüne taş fırtınası gönderdik, kimini şiddetli bir çığlık sarıverdi, kimini yerin dibine geçirdik, kimini de suda boğduk. Allah onlara zulmedici değildi, ancak onlar kendi nefislerine zulmediyorlardı. (Ankebut Suresi, 39-40) 1 1 Harun Yahya, Şeytanın Enaniyeti, Vural Yayınları: Haman ve Eski MısırYazıtları Kuran'da Eski Mısır hakkında verilen bilgilerin bazıları yakın zamana kadar gizli kalmış bazı tarihsel gerçekleri açığa çıkarmaktadır. Bu gerçekler, Kuran'daki her kelimenin belirli bir hikmete göre kullanıldığını da bize göstermektedir.Kuran'da Firavun'la birlikte adı geçen kişilerden birisi 'Haman'dır. Haman, Kuran'ın 6 ayetinde, Firavun'un en yakın adamlarından biri olarak zikredilir.Buna karşılık Tevrat'ta Hz. Musa'nın hayatını anlatan bölümde, Haman'ın adı hiç geçmez. Fakat Haman ismi Eski Ahit'in sonraki bölümlerinde, Hz. Musa'dan yaklaşık 1100 sene sonra yaşamış ve Yahudilere zulmetmiş bir Babil kralının yardımcısı olarak geçmektedir.Kuran hakkında akıl dışı yorumlarda bulunan bazı gayrimüslimlerin iddialarının dayanaksız olduğu bir Mısır hiyeroglifinin bundan yaklaşık 200 yıl önce çözülüp, eski Mısır yazıtlarında 'Haman' isminin bulunmasıyla ortaya çıktı. 18. yüzyıla dek Eski Mısır dilinde yazılmış kitabeler ve yazılar okunamıyordu. Eski Mısır dili hiyeroglifti ve çağlar boyunca bu dil varlığını sürdürmüştü. Fakat MS 2. ve MS 3. yüzyılda Hıristiyanlığın yayılması ve kültürel etkisiyle Mısır, dinini olduğu gibi dilini de unuttu; yazılarda hiyeroglif kullanımı azaldı ve sona erdi. Hiyeroglif yazısının kullanıldığı bilinen en son tarih MS 394 yılına ait bir kitabedir. Bundan sonra bu dil unutuldu ve bu dilde yazılmış yazıları okuyabilen ve anlayabilen kimse kalmadı. Ta ki bundan yaklaşık iki yüzyıl öncesine dek…Eski Mısır hiyeroglifi 1799 yılında, Rosetta Stone adı verilen, M.Ö. 196 tarihine ait bir kitabenin bulunmasıyla çözüldü. Bu tabletin özelliği üç farklı yazıyla yazılmış olmasıydı: Hiyeroglif, demotik (hiyeroglifin el yazısı şekli) ve Yunanca. Yunanca metnin de yardımıyla tabletteki eski Mısır yazısı çözülmeye çalışıldı. Tabletin tüm çözümü, Jean-Françoise Champollion adlı bir Fransız tarafından tamamlandı. Böylece unutulan bir dil ve bu dilin anlattığı tarih aydınlanmış oldu. Bu sayede eski Mısır uygarlığı, onların dinleri ve sosyal yaşantıları hakkında bir çok şey öğrenildi.Hiyeroglifin çözümüyle konumuzu da ilgilendiren çok önemli bir bilgiye daha erişilmiş oldu: 'Haman' ismi gerçekten de Mısır yazıtlarında geçiyordu. Viyana'daki Hof Müzesi'nde bulunan bir anıt üzerinde bu isimden söz ediliyordu. Aynı yazıtta Haman'ın Firavun'a olan yakınlığı da vurgulanıyordu.Tüm yazıtlara dayanılarak hazırlanan 'Yeni Krallıktaki Kişiler' sözlüğünde ise, Haman'dan 'Taş ocaklarında çalışanların başı' olarak bahsediliyordu.Ortaya çıkan sonuç önemli bir gerçeği ifade ediyordu. Haman, aynen Kuran'da geçtiği gibi Hz. Musa zamanında Mısır'da yaşayan bir kişiydi. Kuran'da bahsedildiği gibi, Firavun'a çok yakındı ve inşaat işleriyle ilgileniyordu.Kuran'da, Firavun'un kule yapma işini Haman'dan istemesini haber veren ayet, bu arkeolojik bulguyla tam bir uyum içindedir:Firavun dedi ki: 'Ey önde gelenler, sizin için benden başka İlah olduğunu bilmiyorum. Ey Haman, çamurun üstünde bir ateş yak da, bana yüksekçe bir kule inşa et, belki Musa'nın İlahına çıkarım çünkü gerçekten ben onu yalancılardan (biri) sanıyorum.' (Kasas Suresi, 38) Sonuç olarak, Eski Mısır yazıtlarında Haman'ın adının bulunması, Kuran'ın, gayba hakim olan Allah katından indirilmiş olduğunu bir kez daha ortaya koydu. Zira Kuran'da Peygamber Efendimizin yaşadığı devirde ulaşılması ve çözülmesi mümkün olmayan bir tarihi bilgi mucizevi şekilde bizlere aktarılmıştı. Firavun ile adı bazı ayetlerde zikredilen bir kişi daha vardır...' bu kişide haman' dır.. Haman' ın görevi hususunda ihtilaflara düşen ' bozulmuş kutsal kitap ' alimleri, onu farklı görevlerde göstermişlerdir.. Ama Kuran-ı kerim'de Allah ' haman ' için usta ibaresini kullanmakla beraber, firavun' un kendisinden kule inşaa etmesini istediğini görürüz.. Ve yapılan mısır piramitleri araştırmasında ' haman ' ın gerçekte, bir vali ve bölge yöneticisi değil, usta, şef, gibi görevi olduğu tespitine varılmıştır.. İşin önemli tarafı ve dikkat çeken bölümü ise, Mısır lahitlerinde yazan bu yazının ve tespitin ' kuran-ı kerimde ' bulunmasıdır...(Lahit 1800'lü yıllarda bulunmuştur..) Çünkü Allah' ı herşeyi bilen ve görendir.. Haman' ın Mahvoluşu Haman'ın Ölümü 1 Böylece kral ve Haman, Kraliçe Ester'in şölenine gittiler. 2 O gün şarap içerlerken kral Ester'e yine sordu: "ısteğin nedir, Kraliçe Ester? Ne istersen verilecek. Dileğin nedir? Krallığın yarısını bile istesen sana bağışlanacak." 3 Kraliçe Ester şöyle yanıt verdi: "Ey kralım, eğer benden hoşnutsan ve uygun görüyorsan, isteğim canımı bağışlaman, dileğim de halkımı esirgemendir. 4 Çünkü ben ve halkım öldürülüp yok edilmek, yeryüzünden silinmek üzere satıldık. Eğer köle ve cariye olarak satılmış olsaydık sesimi çıkartmazdım; böyle bir sorun için kralı rahatsız etmek uygun olmazdı." 5 Kral Ahaşveroş Kraliçe Ester'e, "Böyle bir şeyi yapmaya cesaret eden kim, nerede bu adam?" diye sordu. 6 Ester, "Düşmanımız, hasmımız, işte bu kötü Haman'dır!" dedi. Haman kralla kraliçenin önünde dehşete kapıldı. 7 Kral öfkeyle içki masasından kalkarak sarayın bahçesine çıktı. Haman ise Kraliçe Ester'den canını bağışlamasını istemek için içerde kaldı. Çünkü kralın kendisini yok etmeye kararlı olduğunu anlamıştı. 8 Kral sarayın bahçesinden şölen salonuna dönünce, Haman'ı Ester'in uzandığı sedire kapanmış olarak gördü ve, "Bu adam sarayda, gözümün önünde kraliçeye bile el uzatmaya mı kalkıyor?" diye bağırdı. Kral sözlerini bitirir bitirmez Haman'ın yüzünü örttüler. 9 Krala hizmet eden haremağalarından biri olan Harvona şöyle dedi: "Bakın, kralı uyarıp hayatını kurtaran Mordekay için Haman'ın hazırlattığı elli arşın yüksekliğindeki darağacı Haman'ın evinin önünde hazır duruyor." Kral, "Haman o darağacına asılsın!" diye buyurdu. 10 Böylece Haman Mordekay için hazırlattığı darağacına asıldı; kralın öfkesi de yatıştı. Haman' ın Mahvoluşu Dünyasal onur ve görkemi, Tanrı'nın halkına haksızlık ederek ele geçirmeye çalışan şeytan'ın kölesinin sonuna dikkat edelim! 7:4 b. ayetini Ester'in; Haman' ın Kral'a vaat ettiği para miktarının, Yahudiler'i yok etmesiyle uğrayacağı zararın yanında hiç kalacağını, büyük bir ekonomik zarara uğrayacağını belirttiği şeklinde yorumlayabiliriz. Tanrı'nın ayetlerdeki kimliği: 2,5,8. ayetler: Tanrı, Kral'ın yüreğini yumuşatarak Ester'in dileğini dinlemesini sağlayandır (8). Tanrı insanın yüreğine hakimdir ve olayları kendi isteğine göre yönlendirendir. Dualarımızın yanıtlanmadığı, sorunların gitgide büyüdüğü zamanlarda bile Rab'be tümüyle güvenmeliyiz. 9,10. ayetler: Tanrı olayların kontrolünü eline alarak, Mordekay için hazırlanan elli arşın yüksekliğindeki darağacına Haman'ın asılmasını sağladı. Kötülerin işlerine hiçbir şekilde istek duymayalım ve her zaman onların sonunu anımsayalım (Mez.73). Bana hangi öğütler verilmektedir? 3,4. ayetler: ımanlının, 'Tanrı'nın halkı ve ben biriz" bilincinde olması büyük önem taşır. Ester, geleceğinin Yahudi halkıyla aynı olduğunu biliyordu. Onları korumak için kendi canını hiçe sayarak kuralları çiğnemiş ve kralın önüne çıkmıştı. Ben, Türkiye'deki kiliseler, dünyanın herhangi bir yerindeki herhangi bir kilise, hepimiz biriz. Bugün imanı nedeniyle sıkıntı çeken kardeşlerimiz için Ester gibi dua edelim! 6. ayet: Tanrı'nın halkına kötülük yapanlar Tanrı'nın düşmanıdırlar. Rabbin sadık çocuklarını kolayca eleştirmekten sakınalım. Tanrı, çocuklarından birine karşı bile yapılmış haksızlığı bağışlamayacak, karşılığını verecektir (Rom. 12:19 ). 7,8. ayetler: Haman canını kurtarmak için çabaladı, ama kraliçeden hiçbir karşılık bulamadı. Buna karşılık Ester'in yalvarışını anımsayalım (3-6. ayetler). Tanrı kötülerin duasını yanıtlamaz. Dua: Rabbim, imanından dolayı sıkıntı içinde olan kardeşlerime dayanma gücü sağla! HAMAN İSMİNİN SIRRI Firavun dedi ki: "Ey Haman! Benim için yüksek bir kule dik de yollara erişeyim." 40 Mümin Suresi 36 Firavun dedi ki: "Ey ileri gelenler! Ben sizin için benden başka bir tanrı tanımıyorum. Ey Haman! çamurun üzerinde bir ateş yakıp bana yüksek bir kule yap ki Musa'nın tanrısına ulaşayım. Gerçekten de ben onun yalancılardan olduğunu sanıyorum." 28 Kasas Suresi 38 Firavun'un tanrılık iddiasında, Hz. Musa'ya karşı çıkışında, yardımcılarından ve destekçilerinden biri olarak Haman'ın ismi, Kuran'da birkaç ayrı surede anılır. Firavun, Haman'a yüksekçe bir kule yaptırıp, Musa'nın varlığını bildirdiği Tanrı'yı insan işi yüksek bir kulenin tepesinde arama cahilliğini ve alaycılığını göstermiştir. Fransız bilim adamı Prof. Dr. Maurice Bucaille yakın zamanlarda "Musa ve Mısır" adlı bir kitap yazdı. Bu kitap Kuran'da Haman isminin kullanılışını, bu ismin kullanılışına tarihte yapılmış olan itirazları ve bulunan eski hiyeroglif yazıların çözümünün, Kuran'ın doğruluğunu onaylamasını anlatmaktadır. Haman ismi Tevrat'ta da geçer ve Kuran'ın işaret ettiği kişiden ayrı bir Pers hükümdarını belirtir. Kuran'da hata bulmaya çalışan hata avcıları Kuran'ın Tevrat'tan yanlış olarak kopyalandığını, Haman isminin kullanılış tarzının buna delil olduğunu söylediler. (Kuran'da Haman ismi 5 kez geçer.) Kuran'ı insan yazması sanan bu kişiler Kuran'ı yazdığını düşündükleri kişinin (Hz. Muhammed) yanlış bir kopyalama yaptığını ileri sürdüler. TAŞ OCAĞI ŞEFİ Bu tartışmalar Fransız Jean François Champollion tarafından çözülen Rosetta Stone adı verilen bir yüzü Yunanca, bir yüzü eski Mısır hiyeroglifi ve bir yüzü de geç dönem hiyeroglifle (Demotik tarz) yazılmış bir yazıtla başka bir boyut kazandı. Artık hiyeroglifler okunuyor ve isim listeleri çıkartılıyordu. Yine Viyana'daki Hof Müzesi'nde Haman'ın Firavun'a yakınlığı anlatılmaktadır (Bakınız Walter Wreszinski, Aegyptische Inschriften aus dem K. K. Hof Museum in Wien, 1906, J. C. Hinriesche Buchhandlung). Yeni Krallık Listeleri sözlüğünde ise "Haman" ismi aynen Kasas suresindeki gibi "Taş ocağı işçilerinin şefi" olarak kayıtlıdır. (Bakınız Herman Renke; Die Aegyptischen Personnennamen, Vierzeischnis der namen, Verlag Von J. J. Augustin in Glückstadt, Band I, 1935) Maurice Bucaille "Haman" ismini bir Fransız Mısır Bilimcisine verir ve bunun 7. yüzyıldaki bir Arap el yazmasından alıntı olduğunu söyler. (Bu ismin Kuran'da geçtiğini söylemeden, 7. yüzyıldaki Arap el yazması diyerek Mısır bilimcisinin tepkisini ölçer.) O da, 7. yüzyıldaki bir Arap el yazmasında hiyerogliflere ait bir bilginin geçirilmiş olmasının mümkün olmadığını, fakat Firavun sarayının isim listelerine bakacağını söyler, Dr. Maurice Bucaille'a ise "Dictionary of Personal Names of the New Kingdom by Ranke" adlı Mısır isimleri sözlüğünü önerir. Bucaille ise Almanca hiyeroglif transliterasyon listesinden Haman'ın, Taş Ocakları İşçilerinin Şefi olduğunu bulur. Dahası Haman ismi Viyana'daki bir anıtta da kazılıdır. Haman'ın isminin yanındaki ayıraç ise Firavun'un yanındaki önemini göstermektedir. (Mısırlılar kelimelerini çok özel bir durum olmadıkça hep bitişik yazarlardı.) Anlaşılıyor ki Kuran'a karşı yapılan her itiraz geçersiz çıkmaktadır. Hatta bu itiraz yapılan nokta araştırılınca, Kuran'ın yeni bir mucizesi daha anlaşılmaktadır. Haman isminin rastgele bir şekilde Kuran'a konması mümkün değildir. Vahiy dışı hiçbir kaynak Kuran'a bu ismi bu şekilde yerleştirmiş, her kelimeyi bu şekilde yerli yerinde, mükemmel bir tarzda kullanmış olamaz. HAMAN VE ESKİ MISIR YAZITLARI 19. yüzyılda Mısır hiyeroglifleri çözülene dek "Haman" kavramı bilinmiyordu. Hiyeroglifler çözülünce, Haman'ın Firavun'un yakın bir yardımcısı ve "taş ocaklarının başı" olduğu anlaşıldı. (Üstte, Mısır'daki inşaat işçileri) Dikkat edilmesi gereken nokta, Kuran'da da Haman'ın Firavun'un emrinde inşaatları yöneten bir kişi olarak anılmasıdır. Yani Kuran'da, o dönemde hiçbir insan tarafından bilinemeyecek bir bilgi verilmiştir. Kuran'da Eski Mısır hakkında verilen bilgilerin bazıları yakın zamana kadar gizli kalmış bazı tarihsel gerçekleri açığa çıkarmaktadır. Bu gerçekler, Kuran'daki her kelimenin belirli bir hikmete göre kullanıldığını da bize göstermektedir. Kuran'da Firavun'la birlikte adı geçen kişilerden birisi "Haman"dır. Haman, Kuran'ın 6 ayetinde, Firavun'un en yakın adamlarından biri olarak zikredilir. Buna karşılık Tevrat'ta Hz. Musa'nın hayatını anlatan bölümde, Haman'ın adı hiç geçmez. Fakat Haman ismi Eski Ahit'in sonraki bölümlerinde, Hz. Musa'dan yaklaşık 1100 sene sonra yaşamış ve Yahudilere zulmetmiş bir Babil kralının yardımcısı olarak geçmektedir. Kuran hakkında akıl dışı yorumlarda bulunan bazı gayrimüslimlerin iddialarının dayanaksız olduğu bir Mısır hiyeroglifinin bundan yaklaşık 200 yıl önce çözülüp, eski Mısır yazıtlarında "Haman" isminin bulunmasıyla ortaya çıktı. 18. yüzyıla dek Eski Mısır dilinde yazılmış kitabeler ve yazılar okunamıyordu. Eski Mısır dili hiyeroglifti ve çağlar boyunca bu dil varlığını sürdürmüştü. Fakat MS 2. ve MS 3. yüzyılda Hıristiyanlığın yayılması ve kültürel etkisiyle Mısır, dinini olduğu gibi dilini de unuttu; yazılarda hiyeroglif kullanımı azaldı ve sona erdi. Hiyeroglif yazısının kullanıldığı bilinen en son tarih MS 394 yılına ait bir kitabedir. Bundan sonra bu dil unutuldu ve bu dilde yazılmış yazıları okuyabilen ve anlayabilen kimse kalmadı. Ta ki bundan yaklaşık iki yüzyıl öncesine dek… Eski Mısır hiyeroglifi 1799 yılında, Rosetta Stone adı verilen, MÖ 196 tarihine ait bir kitabenin bulunmasıyla çözüldü. Bu tabletin özelliği üç farklı yazıyla yazılmış olmasıydı: Hiyeroglif, demotik (hiyeroglifin el yazısı şekli) ve Yunanca. Yunanca metnin de yardımıyla tabletteki eski Mısır yazısı çözülmeye çalışıldı. Tabletin tüm çözümü, Jean-Françoise Champollion adlı bir Fransız tarafından tamamlandı. Böylece unutulan bir dil ve bu dilin anlattığı tarih aydınlanmış oldu. Bu sayede eski Mısır uygarlığı, onların dinleri ve sosyal yaşantıları hakkında bir çok şey öğrenildi. Hiyeroglifin çözümüyle konumuzu da ilgilendiren çok önemli bir bilgiye daha erişilmiş oldu: "Haman" ismi gerçekten de Mısır yazıtlarında geçiyordu. Viyana'daki Hof Müzesi'nde bulunan bir anıt üzerinde bu isimden söz ediliyordu. Aynı yazıtta Haman'ın Firavun'a olan yakınlığı da vurgulanıyordu.207 Tüm yazıtlara dayanılarak hazırlanan "Yeni Krallıktaki Kişiler" sözlüğünde ise, Haman'dan "Taş ocaklarında çalışanların başı" olarak bahsediliyordu.208 Ortaya çıkan sonuç önemli bir gerçeği ifade ediyordu. Haman, aynen Kuran'da geçtiği gibi Hz. Musa zamanında Mısır'da yaşayan bir kişiydi. Kuran'da bahsedildiği gibi, Firavun'a çok yakındı ve inşaat işleriyle ilgileniyordu. Kuran'da, Firavun'un kule yapma işini Haman'dan istemesini haber veren ayet, bu arkeolojik bulguyla tam bir uyum içindedir: Firavun dedi ki: "Ey önde gelenler, sizin için benden başka İlah olduğunu bilmiyorum. Ey Haman, çamurun üstünde bir ateş yak da, bana yüksekçe bir kule inşa et, belki Musa'nın İlahına çıkarım çünkü gerçekten ben onu yalancılardan (biri) sanıyorum." (Kasas Suresi, 38) Sonuç olarak, Eski Mısır yazıtlarında Haman'ın adının bulunması, Kuran'ın, gayba hakim olan Allah katından indirilmiş olduğunu bir kez daha ortaya koydu. Zira Kuran'da Peygamber Efendimizin yaşadığı devirde ulaşılması ve çözülmesi mümkün olmayan bir tarihi bilgi mucizevi şekilde bizlere aktarılmıştı. 207. Walter Wreszinski, Aegyptische Inschriften aus dem K.K. Hof Museum in Wien, 1906, J. C. Hinrichs' sche Buchhandlung. 208. Hermann Ranke, Die Ägyptischen Personennamen, Verzeichnis der Namen, Verlag Von J. J. Augustin in Glückstadt, Band I, 1935, Band II, 1952. Firavun'un yardımcısı Haman Kur'an'ın mucizesi oldu Kur'an her çağa ayrı mucizelerle hitap ediyor. Mesela, Firavun zamanı hakkında verilen bilgilerin arkeolojik çalışmalarda tek tek ortaya çıkması Kur'an'ın beşer üstü ve ilahi bir kitap olduğunu yepyeni mucizelerle ortaya koyuyor. "Haman" da bunlardan biri. Kur'an'da Firavun'la birlikte adı geçen kişilerden biri "Haman"dır. Haman, Kur'an'ın 6 ayrı ayetinde, Firavun'un en yakın adamlarından biri olarak zikredilir. Buna karşılık Tevrat'ta Hz. Musa'nın hayatını anlatan bölümde değil de ondan yaklaşık 1100 sene sonra yaşamış ve Yahudilere zulmetmiş bir Babil kralının yardımcısı olarak geçer. Bunu gören oryantalistler "İşte Kur'an'da hata bulduk!" diye sevinirler. Ancak bu sevinçleri Mısır hiyeroglif yazısının çözülüp, eski Mısır yazıtlarında "Haman" isminin bulunmasıyla yarıda kalır. Eski Mısır dilinde yazılmış hiyeroglif kitabeler 18'inci yüzyıla kadar okunamıyordu. Çünkü, Hıristiyanlığın bölgede yayılmasıyla Mısır'ın eski inancı da dili de unutulmuştu. Hiyeroglif yazısının kullanıldığı bilinen en son tarih M.S. 394 yılına ait bir kitabedir. Bundan sonra bu dil unutuldu ta ki 1799 yılına kadar. Yazının sırrı, "Rosetta Stone" adı verilen ve M.Ö. 196 tarihine ait bir kitabenin bulunmasıyla çözüldü. Bu tabletin özelliği üç farklı yazıyla yazılmış olmasıydı: Hiyeroglif, demotik (hiyeroglifin el yazısı şekli) ve Yunanca. Yunanca metnin de yardımıyla tabletteki eski Mısır yazısı Jean-Françoise Champollion adlı bir Fransız tarafından tamamen çözüldü. Hiyeroglifin çözümüyle çok önemli bir bilgiye daha erişilmiş oldu: "Haman" ismi gerçekten de Mısır yazıtlarında Hz. Musa (as) döneminde geçiyordu. Viyana'daki Hof Müzesi'nde bulunan bir anıt üzerinde bu isimden söz ediliyordu. Aynı yazıtta Haman'ın Firavun'a olan yakınlığı da vurgulanıyordu. (Walter Wreszinski, Aegyptische Inschriften aus dem K.K. Hof Museum in Wien, 1906, J C Hinrichs' sche Buchhandlung) Tüm yazıtlara dayanılarak hazırlanan "Yeni Krallıktaki Kişiler" sözlüğünde ise, Haman'dan "Taş ocaklarında çalışanların başı" olarak bahsediliyordu. (Hermann Ranke, Die Ägyptischen Personennamen, Verzeichnis der Namen, Verlag Von J J Augustin in Glückstadt, Band I, 1935, Band II, 1952) Kur'an, her asrı bir mucizeyle selamlıyor Fransız bilim adamı Prof. Dr. Maurice Bucaille "Haman" ismini bir Fransız Mısır bilimcisine verdi ve bu ismin Kur'an'da geçtiğini söylemeden, "7. yüzyıldaki bir Arap el yazmasından alıntı" olduğunu belirtti. Uzman, 7. yüzyıldaki bir Arap el yazmasına hiyerogliflere ait bir bilginin geçirilmiş olmasının mümkün olmadığını, fakat Firavun sarayının isim listelerine bakacağını söyledi. Sonra bakıldığında gerçek bir kez daha ortaya çıktı. Ortaya çıkan sonuç önemli bir gerçeği ifade ediyordu. Haman, Kur'an'a karşı çıkanların iddiasının aksine, aynen Kur'an'da geçtiği gibi Hz. Musa zamanında Mısır'da yaşayan ve Kur'an'da bahsedildiği gibi Firavun'a yakın ve inşaat işleriyle ilgili bir kişiydi. Nitekim Kur'an'da, Haman'la ilgili ayet arkeolojik bulgularla tam bir uyum içinde: "Firavun dedi ki: 'Ey önde gelenler, sizin için benden başka ilah olduğunu bilmiyorum. Ey Haman, çamurun üstünde bir ateş yak da, bana yüksekçe bir kule inşa et, belki Musa'nın ilahına çıkarım; çünkü gerçekten ben onu yalancılardan sanıyorum." (Kasas 38) Eski Mısır yazıtlarında Haman'ın adının bulunması Kur'an aleyhindeki iftiraları boşa çıkarmakla kalmayıp, onun Allah katından olduğunu bir kez daha ortaya koyuyordu. Zira Kur'an'da indiği devirde ulaşılması ve çözülmesi mümkün olmayan bir tarihî bilgi mucizevî şekilde bizlere aktarılıyordu. VİKİSÖZLÜK :1Hz. Musa zamanındaki Mısır firavununun veziri Category:Hebrew Bible people Category:Book of Esther Category:Antisemitism Category:Genocide